Walk Down The Road
by LycoX
Summary: After getting out of that cell Adrian had him in, Oliver's not exactly thinking straight when he leaves. Leading to a whole lot of horrified people in the process.


**Walk Down**

 **The Road**

 **Disclaimer: I'm kind of in an annoyed mood at the moment due to video uploading issues, sooo, I thought I would do this. Probably would be a little more believable too. And seriously? No Thea at all looking for him? I know she's off doing her own thing cause show reasons but damn. I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

Once he had painfully grabbed his gear, he slowly made his way out of the cell and out of the building where he'd been held up in. His body throbbing in pain and his mind nearly blank except for his confession when it came to killing running through it repeatedly. Not even paying attention to what was going on around him as he walked in the light of day. A horrified crowd was slowly gathering behind him and even recording what was going on with their phones and other devices they had access too. Which was quickly being picked up by the media in a rather fast fashion for that matter too much to the growing horror of many others in the city and even somewhat outside of it. He seemingly walked with no destination in mind as the crowd grew behind him. Those like his sister, Diggle, and the others failing to catch his attention as he walked with his upper body uncovered for all to see. Oliver walked until he came to a cemetery. The very same cemetery where his parents, Tommy, and Laurel were buried. It was there at the gate that he finally stopped and at long last seemed to take notice of those around him.

"O-Ollie?" Questioned Thea worriedly with tears coming down her face.

He looked at her and she could only gasp at how lacking his eyes seemed to look. As if his very soul had been torn out from him. And considering how horrible he looked, that was a likely given in her mind. Her brother then looked at all the others that had been amongst the crowd. "My name… Is Oliver Queen… Mayor of Star City… And also… I am… Or was, the Green Arrow... I have learned the truth of myself and because of that truth… I have not only failed myself, my father, my mother, Tommy, and Laurel, but I have also failed this city..."

There was no life, no anything to his voice as he spoke. Making Thea, Susan, Felicity, and many a mother to want to take him and wrap him up in their arms to give him the love he so clearly and desperately needs in this moment. Lance had never seen the Kid like this and he never wanted to see this again. Pike and the entire Police Department weren't sure what they wanted to do either as they were torn between arresting him and leaving him be aside from rushing him to a hospital as he was in serious need of it. Curtis, Rene, and Tina were at a loss of what to do. But each of them felt a burning sense of rage within them that wanted to go and find the bastard who had done this to Oliver. "All Team Arrow Operations… Are, are no more…. I'm, I'm finished..." Declared Oliver to an increasingly shocked and horrified audience.

Oliver then walked into the cemetery and would look towards the tombstones of his parents and Tommy as he passed them. Feeling their judgement upon him most heavily as he passed until he came to Laurel's grave and fell to his knees in front of it. "Laurel… I'm, I'm sorry… I never deserved your love..." Murmured the beaten man before he slumped to the ground.

No longer able to be awake or able enough to face the real world after all he'd been through in the lead up to outing his darkest secret. "OLLIE!" Screamed Thea as she rushed to her brother's unconscious form and cries for an ambulance could be heard as she cried over him and tried to get him to awake.

No one in the city knew what would happen next. And if they were being honest with themselves, that alone scared them greatly. "You've done far better then I thought possible." Remarked Talia in a pleased manner as she, Adrian, and Evelyn watched the events on the television screen from a safe location.

Both Adrian and Evelyn smiled at the words of their shared mentor. "I'm pleased that you're pleased, Master." Replied Adrian happily and proudly.

"Now what do we do next?" Evelyn asked curiously.

"We destroy the rest of his team, my dear." Stated Talia with with a cold smile on her lips.

"We destroy the rest of his team."


End file.
